Chairman Meow, aka The Color Changing Cat
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Alec comes home stressed from work to find Max keeps changing Chairman's fur and Magnus won't help. Part I in Family One Shot Series


**Chairman Meow, aka The Color Changing Cat**

Alec was forced out of his house so early this morning he didn't even know what day it was anymore. Lily and Maia were having issues with a member of each of their packs or clans going after one another and it needed to be stopped before someone did something stupid and Alec was forced to be a Shadowhunter with them. He would have been pissed if he had to kill a vampire or a werewolf and get the looks from Maia or Lily but protecting the people came first and if things continued out of hand he would be forced to step in; both Maia and Lily came to him in with that knowledge before asking him for help. He rolled over kissed Magnus who was barely awake and waved Alec away from him. It was now early afternoon and Alec was ready to sleep. He shut his front door and froze, Chairman Meow was sitting on the small end table next to the door staring at him, as if waiting for Alec to come home and notice him. Alec did notice him. Instead of his usual shades, he was blue but not any shade; he was almost a neon shade of blue. He blinked. His eyes were not deceiving him. His cat was blue, not just blue, neon blue and staring up at him. Alec picked up the Chairman, who settled into his arms with an instant purr. Magnus always pointed with annoyance at the cat when he did this but it was common knowledge the Chairman liked him best.

"Magnus?" He called, kicking off his shoes by the door, he was over his combat boots for the day and had no plans to leave for the rest of the day. He heard him call from the kitchen area, so that was his first stop.

Magnus was standing in front of the counter with both hands on either side of Max who happened to be sitting on the kitchen counter. Max was kicking out his little feet with a soft thud every time it connected with the cabinet doors. He was looking up at his papa with an innocent look of defiance. They were currently under a Mexican standoff involving Max's lunch.

Alec's frown deepened slightly; today was quickly going to hell, "What's going on?"

"Max won't tell me what he wants for lunch. Everything is 'no'." Magnus sent his child a look who giggled at him before shaking his head, 'no' like they had a secret language.

"Make him mac and cheese; he'll eat it once it's in front of him," Alec spoke as Max held up his hands for him, calling out to him. Magnus looked perplexed but stepped away. Alec picked up Max who began to pet the Chairman. "Magnus?"

"Huh?" 

"Why is our cat a very bright shade of neon blue?"

Magnus was fully set about making mac and cheese without magic, "Max wanted him to match. It didn't go well since he's the wrong shade. There was a tear or two."

Alec looked between his child and cat. Max was happy with a giggle wiggling his tiny fingers in front of the Chairman who was mesmerized by the small fingers. "And you didn't think to change him back."

"He's fine; it's not hurting him." Magnus moved on to the filling a medium sized pot with water.

"He's blue, Magnus. Change him back." Alec put Max and the Chairman down who both went running for the living room. The Chairman wanted to get away from the toddler and the toddler wanted to play with the new blue Chairman.

Magnus shot back still busied with making their toddler lunch, "Oh, would you like to change our son as well."

Alec glared at him; if that was a joke it wasn't funny to him, or if he was talking out of stress then he wasn't dealing with him without more sleep. "Okay, I'm too tired for this shit. I'm going to lay down." Alec snatched up Max on his way to their bedroom since the Chairman was already on the back of the couch trying to sleep and Max was trying to climb to reach him. "Come with daddy." Alec fought the urge to slam the door behind him; he was too tired for any of them; he was cranky and that meant he was going to say something rude if he didn't get some sleep. He put Max on their king size bed and pulled his stuffed animal forgotten on the floor to the bed to give him something to play with. Alec laid on his normal spot on the right side of the bed and smiled when their loving son came up to him. Max was on his knees moving his stuffed animal along Alec's stomach, making happy noises and talking in a small voice to himself and his toy.

"Max? Why did you change our cat blue?"

"I wanted him to look like me."

Alec nodded, "Are you okay?" He propped himself up on his elbow so he could run a hand over his son, messing with his dark hair and down his arm. Max and Alec held a special bond from the second he held him for the first time. A little squirmy thing which was making his little-upset sounds until Alec held him and it stopped. An instant bond form between him and the mass of blue baby in his arms. It took him all of five seconds to realize he was never letting him go. It took Magnus a little longer to give in and agree to keep him, only two days but it was Alec's fault, he didn't tell Magnus right away that he wasn't letting him go.

"Yeah." Max leaned forward and buried his head in Alec's stomach.

Alec shifted, pulling Max up by his arms to snuggle to his side, letting his son's head rest on his chest. "I love you just the way you are."

"Daddy." Max buried himself closer to him, moving the stuffed animal out of his way. "Love you."

"Awe, my favorite little snuggle buddy." Alec leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"I take offense to that." Magnus came around the bed to lay down with them; he curled up close in the center of the bed to be close to his family. He put a leg over Alec's to be close to him without crowding their son. Max giggled as if he understood the words Magnus spoke.

"You're not little." Alec reached over Max to take Magnus' hand in his. "Is lunch done?"

"I gave up; I'll magic it later." Magnus snuggled in closer to his boys with a frown; Alec didn't give a retort on him magicking food for Max which is he always against from the beginning. "Today is your day off; you need to tell people no."

Alec arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Papa, you're squishing me." Max giggled, oblivious to the tension filling the room between his parents.

With a deep sigh, Magnus took the opportunity Max gave him. He didn't move away. "Maybe it's Dad, that's squishing you."

Max giggled some more, "No."

"Daddy can do no wrong huh?"

"No." Max let out a long giggle when Magnus reached in to tickle him.

Magnus looked over at Alec when he didn't cut in with a response, and he frowned. He was out to the world, already snoring his little tiny snores. How could he be out with all the noise he and Max were making along with their two-year-old squirming around. "Come on, Max. Daddy's sleeping and you need lunch." Magnus stood up and held out his arms, Max looked at Alec then decided maybe he was hungry and went to Magnus. Chairman was fast to the scene and jumped on the bed to lay on Alec's pillow. Magnus frowned at the cat; he couldn't help but think of the sad state that Alec's hair would be in after the Chairman was done with him. Magnus went to pick up their cat but Chairman just burrowed deeper into Alec which caused him to stir in his sleep. He gave up and carted Max back to the kitchen.

Alec had a rule about magicking food but today he felt was worth the wrath of Alec to keep him and Max sane while Alec relaxed, his 4 am wake up phone call was annoying even Magnus at this point. He was going to send a fire message to the werewolves and vampires. They weren't allowed to ring him anymore until at least 6 am unless someone was already dead.

Alec finally woke up a few hours later to find himself an empty bed except the Chairman which made him frown; not only was his family not with him but his cat had ruined his hair. It was already a mess before the cat pounced now it was just a nightmare. The Chairman gave him what he assumed was a satisfied look and made a run for the door; he was still neon blue. He heard a loud giggle from the living room so he did a little to try and fix his hair but not much was going to help. He padded out to the living room he wasn't even aware when his socks and hip hustler was removed; he remembered going to bed with them on. Magnus must have come in to take care of him.

He was a little surprised to see Jace and Clary in his living room, but he knew why Max was being so loud. He froze when he saw the Chairman was in the center of the group, who were all sitting on the floor; he was now orange. He left him alone for two minutes and his cat was now neon orange.

"Max, did you change Chairman again?" Max looked up and put his hands in the air reaching high for Alec, his international movement for 'pick me up', Alec went to him and did as he wanted, "Did you change him?"

Max never wanted anyone the way he wanted Alec, once and in a while, it got on Magnus' nerves but never for more than a minute. Magnus could never stay annoyed at the hottest sight he had ever seen, Alec being the father to his child was the hottest, most loving thing Magnus had ever seen.

"Uncle Jace told me to." He giggled, clearly proud of himself.

Alec ignored Jace and Clary and looked to Magnus on the couch, "Change my cat back?"

"Your cat?" Magnus chocked on his coffee, "I had him for two years before you even came to me." Alec raised an eyebrow, to challenge that statement. It was true of course but tell that to the cat. "Max likes him that way and he's not hurting him."

"Yeah, until he's in the park and changes someone else' pet or some kid a different color. We have to teach him there are limitations to his magic. Change him back." Alec put Max down who now wanted Clary; he went straight for her lap as the trio moved their eyes between the couple, they practical begged for popcorn to sit back and watch the drama.

"No, I don't think I will. Max can do it."

"He's two!" Alec frowned, "This was becoming exhausting."

"So go back to bed, you can leave it early enough and spend your entire family time sleeping." Magnus snapped his finger, magically putting his coffee cup in the sink with a loud clink. The sound vibrated off the now silent walls.

Clary cut in then, "When was the last time you two were out of the house on a date without Max?"

Alec stared at her like she had three heads. Magnus looked like he mentally was doing the math. Neither of them had an answer.

"Jace and I can Max-sit. Go out to dinner or something."

Alec frowned, he didn't want to be annoyed but he kind of was. It wasn't at Clary. It was at himself. He had been doing so much for Max that he couldn't remember the last time he had a moment with his fiancée. He felt stupid that he needed Clary to point it out. He stalked off to the kitchen, he hadn't eaten all day and he knew that was his biggest problem right now. It was like Clary talking about dinner kick-started his brain for his need for food. His annoyance was building and he needed to be alone.

Magnus frowned at the two Shadowhunters and his son. "I'll be back." He went after his fiancée with an edge in his step; he felt the annoyance coming on. Magnus closed the refrigerator door which pulled it out of Alec's hand. "Let them Max-sit and let's go somewhere, you pick the food and I'll take us to that country."

"Change my cat back." Alec shot back.

"After dinner." Magnus stepped between Alec and the refrigerator grabbing Alec's raised hand and putting in on his waist, dragging him in close. "Alexander, date me." He smirked at his own joke. Alec rolled his eyes and went in for a kiss, gripping his hip to keep them together.

Alec pulled back, "Chinese."

"Go change and do something with your hair, Chairman really got you this time." Magnus raised his hand up but thought better of it; he would let Alec fix it.

Alec went into the living room, picking up Max as he went. Clary called out to him but he kept going. Magnus followed him, "We are going to China for dinner. He'll be right back."

Jace sparked up a conversation with Clary and Magnus, mainly asking what Max would eat for dinner. They were all used to Max's 'no' stage already.

It was only five minutes before Max came running back into the room, this time holding his stuffed animal that Magnus left in their bed. "Papa, bye."

Magnus knelt down on the floor so he could have a hug. "Blueberry, be good for Aunt Clary and alright for Uncle Jace."

"Magnus, don't tell him that," Alec called, he had changed his pants from black jeans to blue ones with a deep green top. His hair was still a bit of a mess but more so what Magnus was willing to be seen with.

Magnus winked at Max and kissed him. "Go to Aunt Clary." His little blueberry waved at him as he opened the portal and pulled Alec through with a hard tug on his arm. He smiled at his shocked look; he really shouldn't be surprised by this move, as it was a common one for Magnus to pull Alec to some unknown place.

Magnus smirked at the lost expression on Alec's face, it wouldn't be the first time and definitely not the last. He secretly enjoyed this look the most. Whenever they went around the world for a trip or just dinner, Alec would get this look on his face then he would look to Magnus for help. Alec rarely needed Magnus for anything, that was the drawback of dating a strong Shadowhunter; they were very self-sufficient. But these moments; they were all Magnus. Magnus got to take the lead, it wasn't much but it was something he enjoyed and something they had not done in a while. He had not even realized they were cranky with one another until Clary pointed out their lack of alone time. He forgot they needed moments to themselves; they were both so wrapped up in being a father to Max and all the Shadow World politics.

"What's that look for?" Alec asked.

He had been caught, Magnus smiled, "Nothing. I just missed this." He sat his glass of wine down to eye him clearly over the centerpiece on the table; it wasn't large but annoying all the same. "Come, sit here." Magnus moved the chair out from next to him, by default the waitstaff put them across from one another but tonight that was too far.

Alec did as he was told, allowing Magnus to pick up his hand as he sat down. He was leaning on one elbow, twisting his body to be able to look at him thoroughly. "Better?"

"Yes," Magnus whispered leaning in for a kiss which Alec granted, but pulled back when Magnus tried too hard with his tongue.

"We are in public." Alec smiled against Magnus' lips. He wasn't going to let the kiss deepen but that didn't stop him from wanting to feel Magnus on his lips.

Magnus pulled back just enough to look at Alec, keeping their hands interlocked. "Spoilsport."

"What did you order us?"

"Chinese food." Magnus arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything.

Alec shook his head; this was his Magnus. He was suddenly so tired; his long day was catching up to him within the calming effects of the restaurant. He rested his forehead on their hands, just taking in the feeling of them being alone in the semi-quiet atmosphere. The buzzing sound of muted speech with light flowing music was going to be his undoing. He could fall asleep with his head cozied up on Magnus' hands.

"You really are tired aren't you?" Magnus asked in a muted whisper.

"A little." Alec raised up to look at Magnus, "Being here-" He kissed the back of Magnus' hand, "-with you." He kissed him again, "-is very relaxing."

Magnus leaned in close for a kiss on the side of Alec's face, near his ear. "Don't get too relaxed. I plan on getting in your pants later." He whispered.

Alec closed his eyes at the sound of Magnus' voice dripping with sultry and sexy. There was nothing pure or relaxed about Magnus. Alec knew Magnus meant every word. He quickly turned his head to get a kiss before Magnus drew too far back from him. "Promise?" Alec asked after pulling back from his quick kiss.

They were forced to pull back then, their food had come and the waitress was giving a strange look. Alec figured she didn't get a lot of gay men at her tables. They ate and talked for another hour, Magnus having another glass of wine.

Dinner was amazing, but it was after dinner that Alec looked forward to the most. They always walked the city for a while after, hand in hand, tucked together. Tonight was no different. They were walking around the city square with what seemed like millions of other people, yet he felt like they were the only ones there. They had large light up art deco pieces that Alec couldn't make out and didn't really care as much as Magnus seemed too. Alec saw his chance after they almost made it back to their restaurant. There was a small back alley and he pulled Magnus in for a kiss, dragging him into the alley.

"I remember this tactic from Italy." Magnus pulled back from the kiss but followed Alec.

"Then you'll remember to shut up and kiss me." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, so there was no room for him to back away again.

Magnus snapped his fingers bringing a white shimmer of magic to the surface; placing a barrier all around them. The magic was gone as soon as it appeared. He wasn't ready for his time with Alec to be cut short by some spying eyes. "Alexander." He whispered against his lips.

"You wanted to get in my pants." Alec ran a hand down Magnus' arm to his waist, "Now's your chance." He smirked at him. They could wait until they got home, say their goodbyes to Jace and Clary, then put Max to bed but, "I don't want to wait. I want you here."

Magnus pulled his jacket from his shoulders letting it fall to the alley floor. Thankful that his magic would be able to clean anything they drop to the ground, he was never worried.

Alec went straight for Magnus' belt; it was shiny silver with sequins and very flashy, it broke apart Magnus' black pants and black top. Alec slid down the wall to his knees before he even got the belt open, there was no slowing him down. He was fast at getting Magnus' pants undone, stripping them and the boxers down as far as he needed them without going any further. He used his hands to stroke Magnus once before licking him from base to tip, then swallowing him as far as he could take him, and then pulling back to release him just to repeat the process over again.

Magnus balanced himself against the stone wall with a hand, the brick digging into his skin, and using the other to move Alec's hair back from his face. He had a fascination with watching Alec; he always had to watch him; had to see every movement in his face. The muscles in Alec's jaws and cheek with each stroke on him. "Alexander," He groaned without fear of how loud or quiet he needed to be.

Alec moved faster with just a hand, daring a glance up at his boyfriend, and when their eyes met Alec winked at him. He looked back at his shaft and went back to work with his mouth.

Magnus gripped his hair tight, knowing how much it was going to hurt in the morning, "I can't-" His pent-up energy was growing weaker by the moment, so he leaned his head on his hand against the wall, curling his back to strain into the movement. They had waited too long and Magnus wasn't going to last very long. "I can't wait." He moved his hips in time with Alec's movements while still allow him to lead, "Been too long." His breathing grew fast; his release was coming. "Ale-" He didn't get to finish his warning, just watched as his boyfriend swallowed while using his hands to finish pumping him dry. He wanted every last drop.

Magnus stood straight up to allow Alec access to ease himself up and lean against the wall. Alec wipe his thumb across his lips as he stood up, Magnus was already pulling his boxers and pants back up, "I love you." Magnus kissed Alec while finishing up his pants, he put his hands on Alec's waist when he finished with his own pants. "But when I said I wanted to get in your pants I didn't mean for you to get into mine." He licked his lips and put their foreheads together.

"You can still get into my pants."

"Oh, I know." Magnus kissed him, pushing him hard against the wall, "I'm aware."

Alec groaned with the feeling of Magnus' bare hand on his skin. He looked down to find Magnus was already in his pants, "How did- I didn't feel-" He put his head back and met with the wall.

"Magic." Magnus whispered, kissing the side of Alec's jaw; working his way to his ear. He tugged on Alec's earlobe with his teeth, "Magic." He whispered again. Magnus worked his hand on Alec enticing a beautiful moan from his lips. He kissed his boyfriend, distracting Alec from his hand movements. Magnus kept the kiss going applying more and more pressure until Alec lost control.

"How do you do that?" Alec asked, groaning between each word. Magnus moved his lips down to Alec's throat, picking a spot to add his mark too. Alec moved his head to the side to allow him more access, sighing at complete containment, "Magnus, please."

"Yes, baby?" He questioned against his skin, going back to sucking on his neck. He was going to have a mark on the opposite side of his neck from his deflect rune, perfectly center. Magnus pushed his entire body against Alec, trapping his hand between them. The friction was enough and set Alec off.

Alec allowed his eyes to roll back into his head with a hiss as the contact with Magnus' pants did wild things to his stomach. He lost control of himself and just came. He tried to speak but the ability to form words had been rubbed from him with the heat and strain of his orgasm.

Magnus pushed his full weight into Alec forcing them both against the brick wall. Alec was too exhausted from his climax to care about the brick biting into him; he had Magnus in his arms that's all that mattered to him.

"You going to be okay?" Magnus kissed Alec's neck on his newly bruised skin, he had no intentions of magicking it away either. He was going to force Alec to do the walk of shame in front of Jace and Clary when they got home tonight.

Alec nodded, breathing deeply, "I'm not so out of it that I don't know what you did to me."

Magnus stepped all the way back from him, pulling his hand out of Alec's pants. Alec slowly worked on righting his clothing. Magnus snapped his fingers and all the evidence of their loving making was gone except the hickey, that was staying.

"Let's get this over with." Alec held out his hand with a smile, "Show off to the world." He watched Magnus pick up his jacket and shake it out with a bit of blue magic before putting it back on. "My boyfriend is a closet vampire and likes to suck on my neck."

Magnus threw his head back in laughter, "Let's go. I'm sure Blueberry has given the Shadowhunters an eventful night." He finally took Alec's hand.

Alec frowned when Magnus opened the portal in front of him; he just remembered something, "Magnus, don't forget to change my cat back to normal."

Magnus laughed. He pulled Alec close to him wrapping his arms around his neck. He stepped into the portal with a massive smile; dragging Alec home. "Maybe." The sound of the portal drowned out Alec's cry of protest over The Chairman's color changing coat.

 **.The End.**


End file.
